Nightmares
by Childish Sadism
Summary: Grimmjow never paid much attention to his dreams until he realized that they were not normal dreams at all, but something that he couldn't explain. Grimm/Ulqui. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Mhm, this is my first time writing a Bleach fanfic, and I just had to make it AU so I could be super original, right? right!? hahahano.

As you must know by now, this is a Grimmjow/Ulquiorra fic, which means it contains Yaoi and probably dirty smut later on. I'm not sure what other couples are going to be in the fic, but I'll pick them later on.

_'I'm an example.'_ it's used for flashbacks or dreams/nightmares.

**I do not** own Bleach, except the one I use to clean my bathroom and it's not the same Bleach.

* * *

_You've heard about it all the time. People waking up in the middle of the night with sweat dampening their clothes and harsh breathing. Sometimes they have a headache and sometimes they can't even bring themselves to move. It happens every night, to adults, teenagers and children. _

_Nightmares, the real terror of the night, what makes you wake up screaming and sometimes it makes you unable to go back to sleep. But what causes nightmares? The horror movie you couldn't stand? The fear of something? Or just something you never thought of..._

_

* * *

  
_

Azure eyes snapped open to face the darkness of a ceiling, slowly a tan hand reached over to cover up the two sapphire pools. With a sigh the well built body sat up on the messy bed, his spare hand holding on the bedsheets. It was the same dream again, if you could even call it a dream anymore. The owner of the azure eyes growled and shoved the bedsheets off of him before standing up, his feet lightly twitching at the cold of the hard wood floors. He paid no attention to it and instead glanced over at the clock on his night table.

'5:00 am'

"Fuck!" He ruffle his own hair in frustration, making the blue locks stick out in different angles. It was the fifth god damn time he had the same fucking dream. Usually nightmares, dreams and all of that crap wouldn't bother him, but this dream was different. It was scary enough to make his blood freeze and as much as he wanted to fight off the feeling of fear he couldn't. He knew it was a nightmare, he was sure of it, even while he was dreaming he was sure it was a dream, yet he couldn't bring himself to wake up, not until the damn thing was close enough that he could reach over and touch him.

The well built teen rolled his shoulders and then turned his head until a comfortable popping noise was heard. Sulking over having bad dreams was not going to do him any good, so with that in mind he walked over to the bathroom to take a shower. He was sure that he was not going to be able to go back to sleep after all, it would always happen, luckily classes started in three hours, which meant that maybe he could do some of his homework even though he was never truly interested in book work.

After fifteen minutes the teen walked out of his bathroom with a towel over his head and another one around his waist. He walked over to his closet, moving the mouse of his computer on the way there, the flat screen soon began to glow, showing the background of a panther lazily resting on a tree. He paid no attention to the glowing screen though, the blue haired male was too busy raiding his closet for something to wear.

'beep.'

Sapphire eyes turned towards the screen when he noticed a new window on his computer screen. Dammit, the damn thing signed him in automatically again. With a sigh he got a normal white T-shirt before slipping on some boxers, he tossed the towel away before flopping down on his computer chair.

'Oi, Grimmjow, why are you on so early?'

'You are one to talk, is fucking 5 am Ilforte . What the fuck are you doing on?'

'I asked first!'

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and lazily leaned his chin on his hand before typing with one hand, it was a bit slower but he wasn't in the mood to put full effort on just typing.

'I set my alarm wrong and it woke me up. I couldn't go back to sleep.'

He lied.

'That sucks. Well my brother was being a fag and decided to bring his new boyfriend home. Yeah...you can imagine the rest. So now I can't go back to sleep.'

Grimmjow had to fight back a laugh. That was fucking priceless, he was going to make sure to tease the other once they were in school.

'Well that sounds like you had a lot of fun. Anyhow, I'm actually going to attempt to get some homework done since I'm awake already, so talk to you at school.'

'See ya man.'

The blue eyed teen stood up from his chair then to grab a neglected backpack that was next to his bed. With a loud sigh he dumped all of his books on his bed, getting his math book and his science book before walking over to his desk...Oh screw it. He didn't want to do any of this shit. With a groan he opened one of his drawers and got some clean sweatpants. He put those on and then slipped on his running shoes. Maybe running was going to be able to clear up his mind, it sounded like a good plan. A couple of minutes later the blue haired teen was walking out of his apartment, locking it before grabbing his mp3 player and selecting a play list, once that was done his headphones were shoved on his ears.

Grimmjow wasn't sure what running route was he going to be taking today, and he for sure didn't care. He just wanted to get that damn dream out of his head, or nightmare. He wasn't fucking sure of what it was.

_It was raining, the cold wind was brushing against his body, making the temperature even lower thanks to his already wet body. The blue haired lame glanced around him, but there was nothing, just endless sand that didn't seem to be getting wet, slowly he looked up staring at the night sky. Stars were shinning and the moon was glowing on top of him, almost giving up his position. _

_Everything was normal, pretty even, except of the fact that he was freezing his balls off. With a shiver he forced his body to move, but as he kept walking the wind was getting worst. Finally he stopped moving and once again glanced around him. It was the same damn place! With a growl he began to run, run as fast as he could but it felt like he wasn't moving, every time he would look around him it was the same fucking place! _

_Finally he screamed in frustration and fell on his knees, panting heavily and digging his hands against the sand underneath him. "Where the fuck am I!?" he knew screaming was not going to help him, he wasn't sure why but he knew it. Just like he knew this was a dream, but why couldn't he open his eyes? Why couldn't he just wake up. _

_Slowly he raised his eyes to stare at the sand ahead of him and this time a hole was on the sand. Grimmjow stared at the hole with wide eyes, it wasn't really a normal hole, it look like a black hole, from out of space or some shit like that. The teen could only stare as he saw an arm coming out from with in the hole and soon enough another one. Both hands dug their claws against the sand, forcing a head out and then a petite body. Soon enough a 'person' was standing in front of Grimmjow, if he could even be considered a person._

_The new male figure was small, shorter than Grimmjow and very slim. His skin was pale, extremely pale like the skin of a porcelain doll. A pair of emerald pools were staring down at him, the cat like irises fixing itself on Grimmjow's own blue eyes. It was then that the blue haired male noticed how different the other was from a human, black wings were spreading on this being's back, and his claws were dark, with a fur like feathers reaching above his elbows. The same texture was around his legs all the way to his hips and a long tail like a whip was waving around behind him. Two white horns were sticking out from the top of the others head, which had a curtain of black locks falling over his shoulders. _

_Azure eyes couldn't stop staring at the person in front of him. He wasn't sure why but his blood was racing through his body now. The creature was obviously not human but it was also not scary looking, he was almost hypnotic. One thing he was sure of, he needed to get away! It was like the thing could read his mind though because his tail quickly wrapped around his waist, keeping him in place. _

_The emotionless face tilted a little when the creature leaned his head against his shoulder, slowly he kneel down in front of the other. Black and white lips parted showing small fangs. "You'll have to do, even if you don't look tasty at all." He said with a deep yet calm voice. The open mouth then opened a bit wider and a loud scream was heard. Grimmjow felt his whole body shaking and like if a piano was falling on his damn shoulders, that's how heavy he felt at the moment. Just then did he noticed that the creature was taking something inside of him through his mouth, something blue that was mixing along with his own dark aura. _

_'Shit, shit, shit, shit.' He kept yelling inside of his head, he wasn't sure why but he knew this was bad, this was very bad! At this rate he doubt that he was going to be able to wake up. Now way in hell that he was going to be stuck sleeping forever! He shook his head and then let out a loud scream. Grimmjow didn't know why but the creature stopped then and looked slightly shocked. "Maybe you are not so boring after all."_

Grimmjow would always wake up after that part, but it wasn't like he was having the same dream over and over, it just was the same scenario over and over. The same place and the same person. The creature would do different things, even say something different but most of the time he seem to be interested on sucking out whatever he was taking. He had had nightmares before, but none like this, he would actually feel tired during the day and somewhat dull, which wasn't his normal personality at all.

With a sigh the blue haired teen glanced over at his watch noticing that it was already six, he needed to head back and get ready for school even if it was still pretty early. Maybe he could grab some breakfast on his way back, yeah that sounded nice.

Grimmjow made a face and stared at the empty building in front of him. It was only seven fifteen in the morning, there was no way that students would be there yet. Well maybe a couple of nerds but that was it. With a shrug he fixed his backpack over his shoulder and head over to his classroom. Some teachers were very surprised of seeing Grimmjow in the school grounds so early, usually the other was late or running in during the last minute.

With a snort the azure eyed male ignored the stares and instead opened the door for his classroom, it was empty, what a surprise. He shook his head and walked over to his desk just to notice that somebody was sitting there. How did he missed this guy before?

"Oi, you little bastard, you are sitting on my desk." Grimmjow said with a bored but demanding tone, even using his foot to lightly shove the desk by one of the legs.

The teen sitting on his desk didn't move, instead he slowly turned his head. Emerald eyes stared at him with an emotionless expression, black and white lips were set on a frown and pale hands with dark fingernails merely grabbed his books before standing up and sitting on the desk in front of the one Grimmjow was claiming as his own.

The taller teen was frozen in place though, his foot still on the desk's leg. He was sure his eyes were wide and were now staring at the empty desk, he couldn't move a muscle. Those eyes, that pale skin and those lips...he knew them so well, he had seen them five times already. With a twitch he turned his head towards the other male that was now looking at him with one of his lips twitching into a small smirk.

"You look like you had just seen a ghost."

The voice was the same as well.

* * *

It was during his second class that Grimmjow came to the conclusion that this guy couldn't be the same guy from his dream. For once this kid was extremely quiet, he wasn't scary either or intimidating, and he didn't have the same feeling pouring out of his body like the creature in his dreams did. He did learn a couple of things about the boy though, like he was from Germany and moved because of his father's business and his name was Ulquiorra Schiffer.

The new kid didn't look like a threat at all, but because of the way he talked, walked and stare at people it was obvious that he thought he was above all of the students and this was pissing off Grimmjow. He hated stuck up bitches like this kid, that would act all mighty and powerful but were nothing but scaredy cats in the inside.

'Tch, a good pounding would do him some good.' He thought to himself while staring at other, he shook his head though and leaned his chin on the palm of his hand feeling really tired already. Those two hours of extra sleep that he didn't get were letting themselves be known now. 'Why is school so long...'

* * *

A pale hand reached over to tug on the uniform tie around his neck. It pulled and tugged until the tie was off and fell on the floor. Glassy green eyes stared at the big stairs in front of him. The mansion was big, it was big enough to probably fit half of his 'new' school inside of it. With a sigh of frustration the slim body moved up the stairs and down the many different halls until reaching a white door with the number four on it. He pushed the door open and tossed his school bag aside before staring at his bed. He didn't waste any time and in less than a minute he was laying down with his eyes closed.

Slowly emerald eyes open, and stared at the now white ceiling in front of him. Ulquiorra stood up and brushed his now longer hair over his shoulder. Black bat like wings were slowly tugged behind his back and his white long robe was lightly moving with the wind that was coming through the window. He glanced back, staring at the night sky and the endless sand that could be seen at the distance...he was home.

Ulquiorra walked out of the new room, and slowly made his way down the hall. There was different doors on the hall, each one with a different number. He passed door three, which was an icy blue, and some kind of fog could be seen crawling out from the bottom of the door. Door number six was a blood color, with cuts all over it even over the number six...each door was different from one another. Yet the dark haired male didn't seem to pay much attention to it. Instead his eyes were focusing on the big white door at the end of the hall. He pushed the door open, revealing a big white room with a table on the center of it. Nine people where sitting on the white chairs and nine different pairs of eyes quickly turned towards his direction.

"Ah, Ulquiorra. I'm glad to see that you are back." The man sitting on the chair at the end of the table said, his dark brown hair lightly falling over his face before he brushed it back.

"Aizen-sama..." The green eyed male said softly and then sat on the chair on the left side of Aizen. Both of the dark wings were slightly spreading apart now, allowing him to sit comfortably.

"So! Tell me Ulquiorra how did things go! Is he interesting? huh?"

Ulquiorra turned his eyes towards the source of the voice. "Curiosity is not good, Nnoitra." He simply said before ignoring the other and turning his attention towards Aizen, not missing the 'little bitch' the other mumble in between his lips. "He...shows potential, though a limited one." The bat like creature said this time, now obviously addressing to Aizen and ignoring the rest of the group.

"I see." The dark eyed male just chuckle and lightly took a sip of his tea before leaning back against his chair. "Could he become a nightmare?"

"He could become a nightmare or a dream catcher. He doesn't have a terror aura but neither does he give a Cleansing aura. Just like all of us it depends on the influence...He has control over the dream world, enough to affect it. He just has no idea on how to use it." Ulquiorra stopped then, closing his eyes and leaning against his chair, his long fingernails slowly reached over to his face before he opened one of his eyes. He touched his eyeball and it shattered. "That's how he looks..."

"Pretty normal for me. Not interesting at all even for a science experiment."

"I have to agree with Aporro he looks like a mere human!" A deep but slightly high pitched voice said this time, his violet eyes glancing over at the pale Nightmare that was showing a very familiar blue haired teen.

"That's because he is human still. My nightmares, don't forget you all looked the same at some point." Aizen commented with a small smile on his lips, his cheek leaning against his hand before he opened his eyes and glanced over at Ulquiorra. The bat nightmare slowly opened his eyes, his left eyeball no longer missing. "So Luppi, Aporro, keep those comments for yourself or now. Later on you can test his strength. For now everyone is dismissed, except Ulquiorra."

There was some moans and groans but eventually everyone left the room, except for the pale male that wasn't moving from his chair.

"I want your honest opinion, Ulquiorra. Everyone is gone now." Aizen looked a bit more serious than before, he was even sitting straight on his chair.

"I gave my honest opinion already, Aizen-sama. He has no aura color yet, or is tilting towards one. He is like a new born still." With a small nod, Ulquiorra lightly tapped his fingernail against the desk. "He was able to use a shock wave strong enough to stop mine.

"So that means he is neutral, which means he can join us." Slowly a small smile spread across Aizen's lips and he stood up, walking over to the chair where Ulquiorra was sitting. He ran his fingers through the dark hair and then tilted the pale face up with his thumb and index finger under Ulquiorra's chin. "I want him, I can smell his potential, just like I did with yours and the rest of our little crew. Do not let a Dream catcher get him first. I want you to be the one to open his eyes and bring him to our world. I know I can trust you." he let go of the nightmare's chin then, before lightly touching his forehead. In the blink of an eye shadows were wrapping around Ulquiorra's body before spreading apart and breaking revealing a different person. The same one that seem to be haunting Grimmjow's dreams.

"You are the only Incubus nightmare that I have. Use this power if you have too. I'm allowing you to do it...unlike the other times when you do it when you please and disobey me." He sounded clearly upset at the memory but then smiled again, staring down at the different nightmare now sitting on his chair. "Feed upon him, drain him out until he is desperate for an answer and a solution....then let him die and bring him here." He was leaning closer, and soon enough he forced the other to his feet, his face burying against the others neck.

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra cursed the day he showed their leader this form. He could probably call it the worst day of his life as a nightmare.

* * *

The best part about this fic was that I was eating Doritos while writing it.

Short chapter is short. The other chapters are probably going to be way longer than this. Grimmjow is not acting like his usual self but you can blame Ulquiorra for that, later on he is going to be his usual beast/sadistic self.

Reviews amuse me, oh so very much.


	2. Chapter 2

There is so much gossip and controversy with the Winter Olympics. Oh mai.

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Ulquiorra could still remember the first time he met Aizen like if it had been yesterday, never mind the fact that it had been hundreds of years ago. He was able to remember the nightmare more than his past life.

Everything started when he turned sixteen years old, during his birthday his father invited almost the whole town. The ballroom was literally full, only leaving enough space for people to dance in the middle, where the elegant marble floor was shinning with all of its glory. The tables were all dressed up with elegant fabric and delicious looking food along with pastries on gorgeous expensive plates on top. One table was full of gifts, each one wrapped with expensive looking paper, some boxes even had little jewels on the ribbons.

Ulquiorra didn't look interested at all though, he was boredly holding a glass of wine while staring at the sky. The teen was outside of the mansion in the garden, his green eyes staring at the fountain in front of him. Fancy parties...What were they good for? Just to show off his father's money, that was all. He wasn't doing the party because he loved him. That man could hardly love his wife much less his son, all he cared about was making more money and to make sure Ulquiorra would be a fine man for him to take over the business after him. What a foolish old man.

"Ulquiorra, why are you not at the party?"

Emerald eyes slowly glanced back to meet a pair of gray eyes that looked slightly nervous. Soft, red and orange locks where slightly touching the eyelids, the hair was long reaching the girls waist that was neatly held back by a pair of hair clips. She was pretty, no doubt about it, and the elegant night dress that she was wearing was just accenting her beauty.

"Don't need to be." Was the cold response.

"B-but! The party is soooo nice! And it looks like your dad tried really hard!" She whined a little bit and then walked over so he was facing the dark haired teen blocking his view of the fountain.

"Orihime, I am not interested on any social event my dad had something to do with. Especially birthday parties. It's just his way of showing off how much money he has." With a small sigh, the younger male took a sip of wine and then set it down on the bench next to him.

"Its your birthday Ulquiorra, you should at least be happy that your father is alive to remember it." She gave a small sad smile her hands holding tightly on her dress. "Why are you always so hateful? It almost feels like you don't care for people just because they have expectations of you. It's easy to tell that your father is cold towards you, but maybe because he can't express how he feels. Maybe you don't under-"

"Shut up!" The dark haired teen finally said narrowing his eyes and glaring at the girl in front of him. "And what do you know? You think I should be grateful just because my father is alive and yours isn't? You don't have to deal with him every day, so no, I'm not going to say thank you because he is alive, because I would feel the same even if he was dead."

Orihime stared at the boy in front of him, her expression softening before she gave a small smile. "You are right, I shouldn't look in your business. I don't even know you that well, we just see each other during social events" She gently brushed her dress and rubbed her face with her hands. "Well, why don't you at least try to enjoy the party even if you don't like your dad? There is tons of yummy food inside!" She gave a small laugh, now changing the topic completely.

"I'll go back inside in a few minutes, is getting cold anyways."

The gray eyed girl frowned a little, not really believing him. "Alright, but if you are not in there soon, I'm going to come and get you!" With a firm nod she went back inside the mansion, her shoes making some light noises as she walked.

Ulquiorra sighed softly, his eyes slowly closing until just a small part of the emerald orbs could be seen through his eyelids. How very dull. That girl, she was so annoying sometimes, always talking about so much stuff that was so trivial to him.

"Isn't she a noisy one?"

The teen quickly turned his head around to stare at the man that was now standing next to him, his dark chocolate brown eyes staring at the fountain. He didn't know who this man was, he had never seen him before, and he could remember everybody that lived around here, even outside the town. "She is. Who are you?"

"Ah, straight to the point huh? I like that. My name is Aizen." The man smiled, his eyes finally turning to meet the green pair that kept staring at him. "Seems like you are not enjoying your party Ulquiorra, any reason why?"

Why did people kept asking that! It was starting to annoy him so much, couldn't they see that he just hated social activities like this. It was so damn obvious. "That is none of your business, I don't even know you."

"You are right, you don't know me, but you will soon."

It was the first night that Ulquiorra began to have nightmares, during his whole life he couldn't remember having any nightmares until that night. The gore he would see in his dreams, the fear that he could feel and the horrible scenes were still able to haunt his mind even now. The nightmares, were not normal nightmares, the emerald eye boy would feel tired, drained and some times even exhausted during the day. It was like he couldn't gather enough energy to even move and if he did it would take everything out of him.

A couple of months later, the teen fell ill, he was sick with no remedy to be found. He was slowly dying and he couldn't help himself but feel bad, not because he was dying but because his father, the person he so much hated was worried sick about him. He was spending all the money that he could to try to find a cure, but there was not such a thing. He felt guilt, but at the same time he couldn't bring himself to care. The raven haired boy never felt any attachment to the world, he never could, it was like he was living but he wasn't actually alive. He always felt dead, and now that he was dying he felt some kind of relief spreading through his body.

* * *

Ulquiorra always thought that after you died you would either end up in heaven or hell, but he soon realized that he was wrong. He knew he was dead, he could remember everything, but why was he still in his house and if that wasn't strange enough already, why was it that nobody was home. Even the town was empty, there was not a soul around him, at all. The emerald eyes boy was completely alone.

The first idea that came to his mind was that he was a ghost, maybe his spirit wasn't able to find peace and was now wondering earth for all eternity until he was able to understand why he couldn't find peace. So he thought, and thought, and thought for days, but he couldn't find what could be keeping him in earth.

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months and he was still stuck in the ghost town. The dark haired teen began to notice certain things, like he didn't need food to stay alive and he wasn't able to sleep but wouldn't feel tired anyways. He was truly nothing but a spirit now, or so he thought.

After a couple of months the teen was at the edge of breaking, he was frustrated, annoyed, angry and confused. He would always feel alone even when he was alive, but this was ridiculous, right now he didn't care if he would go to hell or heaven! All he wanted to do was to get the hell away from this town. He hated it.

"Ne, ne! I found him!"

Emerald eyes slowly looked up to stare at the figure not far from him. The man was smiling and his eyes didn't seem to be visible in between his eyelids. The white silver hair was lightly brushing against his forehead and covering his eyebrows. He was tall, and was wearing a very odd style of clothing. The raven haired teen had never seen clothes like that in his life. Still as cheerful as the man looked, there was an aura around him, something that was telling him to run away.

"Ah, I think I scared him. Silly me, I shouldn't go yelling around in front of a newborn." The silver haired male said, tapping his index finger against his chin before shrugging his shoulders.

"It doesn't matter, you found him. That's all that matters."

Ulquiorra could recognized the second voice, slowly he turned his eyes to the new male figure standing next to the smiling man. "Aizen..." He said softly, slowly he raised to his feet taking a step closer to the two new people.

"Hello, Ulquiorra." The brown haired male smiled, his head lightly tilting as he stared at the boy. "I'm here to pick you up."

"Pick me up?" Emerald eyes flashed with confusion, his body now staying still.

"Yes, pick you up. I'm sure you are confused, so allow me to explain what's happening." With a small smile the taller man walked over to where the raven was standing until he was a couple of inches away from him. "You are in the dream world. When you died, your soul came here. People that have a connection with the dream world, when they die, instead of going to hell or heaven they come here. Its like a different afterlife. Right now you are in a neutral zone created by your own head, since you don't know where to go..." Aizen was explaining everything with a calm, serene voice, like if it was a conversation he would have every day. "People in the dream world need to look for you all over the dream world until they can find an open gap that leads to this zone. Like a black hole in space, that leads them to another galaxy. "

"Gin found the gap and then found you." The older man smiled, moving a bit to show a Gin that was lightly waving at him with his fox like smile. "We have been looking for you for months. You were a little hard to find, since you were not affecting the zone you where in...instead you kept living with the way it looked and how it was."

"I thought I was still home and was some kind of lost spirit." Ulquiorra mumble out softly, his eyes now avoiding looking at the other. He was confused now, and to top it all up he felt stupid.

"Ah, that explains a lot. But now, moving to more serious matters...I came here to get you for one reason and one reason only. I want you to become a nightmare for me." He kept smiling, why was he always so serene, why was he so calm. It was impressing the green eyed boy, how the other was capable of controlling everything and how he looked like he could in fact control everything.

"Nightmare?" Was the weak, confused answer Aizen got.

"Yes, once you enter the afterlife, just like heaven and hell, there are two different places where you can go. But unlike heaven and hell, nightmares are not like demons and Las Noches is not like Hell. Dream catchers, you could call them angels, and their little world heaven."

Ulquiorra frowned, why was this man asking him to become something like a demon? That was just so weird for him, not to mention it was making him doubt the other.

"Don't look so distressed, Nightmares and Dream catchers are two sides of the same coin. We both feed on humans dreams to stay alive." With a firm nod, Aizen gently put his hand on the teen shoulder. "And as long as you are with me, I can assure you that nothing bad is going to happen to you."

Emerald eyes stared at the other's dark orbs, the frown on his lips lightly growing before he glanced away and gave a weak nod. "I want to get out of here. I don't care how. Get me out of here."

"As you wish."

* * *

Grimmjow groaned softly and shut his eyes tightly, one of his arms soon resting on top of his eyes before goose bumps slowly started to crawl on his skin. He was asleep, deep asleep and for the first time in a long time, but he was dreaming again...but this time the dream was so different.

_Warmth, it was spreading all through his body. He was laying down on his back with a body on top of his own. The petite body was rocking back and forth, creating a delicious friction in between the two naked bodies. Dark locks where falling on Grimmjow's chest, the smooth silkiness brushing against his nipples and the rest of his chest. A small pink tongue was licking his lips and warm lips were soon brushing against his chin. _

_The feeling was amazing, right now the azure eyed male was feeling better than he ever did in his life. Both of his arms slowly wrapped around the slim waist being offered to him, pulling the body closer to his own to feel the firm hips rubbing against his navel and the perky breasts now pressing against his chest. Slowly his eyelids spread open and a pair of sapphire orbs were staring at the blue eyes of the beauty in front of him. She was gorgeous, her body was perfect and her face didn't show any kind of flaws, a perfect nose, perfect full lips, slightly flushed cheeks and blue eyes filled with lust. _

_Slowly the girl sat on top of his hips, moving her own on a perfect pace that was making the male below her groan in pleasure. She was good, there was no doubt about it, she knew exactly what she was doing. Still, something just didn't seem right, Grimmjow closed his eyes, trying to focus on what he was feeling on the moment, instead of what was bothering him, but he couldn't. Soon emerald eyes flashed through his mind, pale skin instead of tan and a sharp chin instead of a round one. _

_The female on top of him stopped moving then, causing the blue haired teen to open his eyes and stare at her. She looked shocked, her blue eyes wide while the blush on her cheeks was a darker shade. "I see...so that's what you want." _

_In a blink of an eye everything changed, the perfect breasts were soon replaced by a flat pale chest, the round face was now a bit sharp with black and white lips. The curves on the perfect body were gone, leaving just slightly feminine hips that were still obviously male. Emerald eyes were now staring down at Grimmjow, the long hair was gone as well leaving short locks. It was a familiar body that Grimmjow could remember now by memory._

_Azure eyes were wide staring at the male in front of him. He was surprised at first, but that was soon gone. With a growl he grabbed the raven's neck before twisting the body to force it on the ground, his hand was tightly holding on the slim neck putting enough pressure on there to choke the other. He hissed, his eyes narrowing dangerous staring at the calm emerald eyes below him. _

_Ulquiorra tilted his head, his hand lightly grabbing on Grimmjow's wrist. "I thought this is what you wanted." _

"_It is." Grimmjow grinned, tilting his head a little bit before he dug his fingers in between the dark locks, pulling on the strands before he crushed his lips against the others. He bit, and tugged with his teeth on the bottom lip until it was bleeding. He was pleased, the male below him didn't look exactly like he usually did, but Grimmjow was tired of always being scared of him, of the damn thing always having power over him. He was happy, glad to have power over the other for the first time. With a grin he leaned back, spreading the pale thighs apart. "I hope you don't enjoy this." _

"_I already am not."_

_Azure eyes smiled with a sadistic satisfaction. _

_When the blue haired boy's face was buried against the pale neck, Ulquiorra smirked. The other was foolish, because in the end the one that was always going to have the control was going to be him, because this was his world._

Azure eyes slowly spread open, a hand quickly sheltering the two pools from the sunlight that was crawling inside of his room through the windows. Grimmjow stared at the ceiling, a pleasant smirk slowly spreading on his lips. He was remember the dream from last night and he was pretty satisfied with himself at the moment. With a sigh he gently brushed some of his hair away from his eyes before trying to sit up, just to find out that he couldn't.

The blue haired male twitched a little bit before attempting to sit up again, his body was not responding. He tried to move his legs and he could see them gently moving under the bedsheets but he couldn't gather enough energy to even bend his knees. With a growl he began to struggle with his own body, twisting his chest and squirming under the bedsheets. Even moving a little bit seem to leave him exhausted. What the fuck was happening to him!

It actually took the teen around half of hour to finally be able to move, by then he was panting from all of the struggling and was stretching his limbs to test them out. Everything seem fine, but he couldn't explain why he wasn't able to move before. Maybe his body was just too tired from all the nights that he couldn't sleep well..for now, that was the most logical explanation. Or maybe, maybe that damn thing had something to do with this! Fuck, why didn't he thought about that before! With a growl he lightly pulled on his own hair before sighing and falling back on his bed...damn.

He was going to be late for school, but right now the blue haired teen was too annoyed and frustrated to go. 'Wait...school, that little bitch is there!' In a blink of an eye he was putting on his uniform before grabbing his backpack and tossing it over his shoulder. He ran out of his apartment after locking the door, not stopping for a second until he was in front of the school gates.

The truth was that Grimmjow still wasn't sure if the Ulquiorra kid was the same person from his dreams, but he for sure looked a lot like him! He was going to take a gamble, and the kid wasn't the same person from his dreams then fuck! He was still going to have fun beating up the stuck up bitch one way or the other.

Grimmjow was a bit surprised to find out that he wasn't late for school, he was five minutes early which gave him enough time to get to his classroom with out a problem. Blue eyes quickly scanned the room, ignoring the stares that people was giving him or the waves from his friends, his eyes landed on a familiar black hair. The slim teen was writing down something on his notebook and he was obviously listening to music, his headphones were big enough to cover up both of his ears.

The blue haired teen narrowed his eyes, and made his way towards the other. He grabbed the collar of Ulquiorra's shirt, lifting him up from the desk before slamming his body against the window behind him, actually cracking the glass a little bit. "You and me, on the roof. Now." he hissed out his words, his eyes looking ready to kill.

Ulquiorra's green eyes were wide, but his expression was as emotionless as ever, slowly he stared down at the other, his black and white lips set on a frown. "Why?"

"You know why you bastard, don't act like I don't have a reason to beat you into a puddle of blood." Grimmjow slammed the small body back against the window, making the glass break a little bit more.

The smaller teen tilted his head, slowly holding on Grimmjow's wrist before leaning close so he could whisper on his ear. "Are you so pissed off that you had a fantasy about a guy instead of a girl? I figured that's what you wanted since you couldn't keep your hands off of me."

Grimmjow's eyes went wide at what the other was saying and he just stared at the other, so it was true. This guy, was the same guy from his dreams, but how? How was he doing this? How was he capable of making him dream whatever he wanted him to dream.

"I'll be waiting for you on the roof, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra pulled back then, forcing the other to let go of him before shoving his hands in his pockets. He walked away, out of the classroom and down the hall.

Azure eyes narrowed dangerously, his fists were shaking and soon enough he turned around and followed the other.

* * *

"Oi! I thought we weren't going to be using these damn bodies anymore!"

"Relax, its just for a couple of days while we hunt down the Nightmares."

"I don't like it!"

"You don't like anything."

"Don't make me kick your ass! This time nobody is going to stop me!"

"OI! Will you two shut up already!"

Two pairs of eyes stopped glaring at each other and turned on the direction of the male walking in front of them.

"Bleh! You are not fun at all Ichigo."

The orange haired male, rolled his brown eyes before crossing his arms over his chest. He lightly glared at the two blonds in front of him, ignoring the short one for now. "Shinji, you should take this a bit more seriously, these nightmares are part of the Espada."

Shinji shrugged his shoulders, and instead fixed his hat, his yellow eyes fixing themselves on the brown ones in front of him. "What do I get by taking it more seriously? It won't make the Espada jump at me and be all 'Hey! You are taking me seriously, here, kill me!'" With a snicker he grinned, before shoving his hands in his pockets. "You just need to relax, the time will come and we would be able to face them."

"Tch, and you are going to let them get away again uh?" The short blonde said this time. A smile on her face, she lightly plaid with the zipper on her jacket before letting her own yellow eyes stare at Shinji with glee.

The tall blonde didn't say anything, instead he just grabbed on one of the girl's pigtails and yanked hard enough to make her small head jerk to the side. "Shut your trap Hiyori, you don't even know what happened!"

Ichigo just rolled his eyes and let the two fight, it wasn't like anything he would say would stop the two once they had it going. He was worried about other things, like the fact that a Nightmare was actually exposing its human body in the human world with out shame. Usually Nightmares would take really good care of their human bodies, they wouldn't expose them to any real life situations and would usually keep themselves hidden. So why was this Nightmare using his body so freely? 'He must be strong if he is so confident about being able to live with out his human body for a couple of years.' The orange haired teen thought to himself.

The whole thing was still odd for him, once a person connected to the dream world died, their spirit would go to the dream world and once they picked a side, as either Nightmares or Dream catchers their bodies would be reborn and then the same spirit could filter inside the body and take over to use it as a container to keep a connection with the real world. Dream catchers didn't need a body that badly, but Nightmares that couldn't feed enough out of humans would often use their containers to go back to the real world and let their aura re-energize in the dream world. But usually they didn't have to go out into the real world to do that.

"You are burning your brain thinking too much, Ichigo."

The brown eyed teen twitched and glared at Shinji. "I'm trying to figure out why a Nightmare would go out into the real world like this and risk losing his container."

The blond grinned, glancing at Ichigo from the corner of his eyes. "Isn't it obvious berry? He is recruiting somebody, and we are going to get that person before the Nightmare does. Preventing Nightmares from being born is also our duty, as Dream catchers."

Hiyori grinned, one of her fangs showing before she gave a firm nod.

Ichigo chuckled, his eyes slowly scanning the busy streets before he came at a stop in front of a school.

"That's the elementary school, Ichigo. Not the High School we are looking for."

"...I totally knew that."

Shinji just laughed.

* * *

Ah, come on guys, did you actually thought I was going to make the Shinigami the Dream catchers? Psssssh! The only shinigami I like is Kenpachi.

I wasn't really going to introduce how Ulquiorra ended up as a nightmare (not like I explained everything, kufufufu) so early in the fic, but I figured it would work out as a way of explaining how things were going to work. So I hope this helps some of you.

I was hopping to make this chapter longer, but school is getting in the way...what a surprise. So I was a bit in a rush when writing this yesterday.

On a side note, I need more Yogurt.


End file.
